Reflections Upon Reflections
by Sakina the Fallen Angel
Summary: You cannot elude Death forever. A collection of Yugioh poetry that just doesn’t seem to fit anywhere else. You can flame me but you won’t shame me. Can you see the path to the Castles in the Sky? R n' R please!
1. Death's Flower

Sakina's back, taking the Fanfic world by storm!

Guess who's back, back again, Sakina's back, with a vengeance!

DISCLAIMER: If I have breached any copyrights please inform me instead of reporting me straight away. I do not have time to trawl through the whole archives to see if my fic is original, which I very much hope it is. Hint, hint, hint. Now we have that clear. Finally, I do not own Yugioh, never have and never will but all my material belongs to me unless otherwise stated.

* * *

Death's Flower

You always played the joker, but not anymore,  
Silent as a fading rose, on the brink of Death's Door.  
A thousand violins cannot drown out your heavenly voice  
The flame in your heart flares, as you make your last choice.

Melodies ascend to the stars as you lie on the bed of Death,  
Waiting for the scythe, the shimmering blade to fall.  
The King of Games no longer remains by your side,  
No one on Earth left to hear your fading call.

Whispered sigh escapes with your last dying breath  
In your eyes still, you play this game.  
You do not fear me, so why fear Death?  
For didn't you know that Death is my name?

* * *

The identity of the protagonist is left up to you to work out! And can you guess who 'Death' is? 


	2. Beacon of Light

Hope you angst people like this one as well!

* * *

Beacon of Light

You weep, for all you have is lost,  
Faded like a fallen flower.  
You mourn, for your love has left,  
You count the seconds of every hour.

All hope is gone; your thoughts turn bleak,  
Your eyes linger to the knife sharp sheath.  
It won't be long, before you're so weak,  
You're as paper thin as a falling leaf.

But do not despair, for if you see through the dark,  
At the end of the tunnel blazes a shaft of light.  
If you stay strong, hold onto that faith,  
Your Yami will be there to see you through the night.

* * *

I think I will leave you to your own interpretations, as I absolutely loved them! 


	3. Ryou's Anguish

Well, the second poem was intentionally about Ryou, but I can see how it relates to the other Hikaris. This one must be obvious.

* * *

Ryou's Anguish

Lightning strikes, crashing down,  
Spiriting away what it can,  
One by one your loves fade away,  
Departing from this realm of man.

You weep no more; you speak no more,  
Tears dried up from your sea of hate,  
Mind made up, to the hills you ascend,  
To seek out and question your illusory fate.

You are still stood there arms open wide  
When the burning descends  
Encircled by flames of grief and spite  
You realize your pain will never end.

* * *

Sorry if these poems are a bit morbid, if you don't like them then what in the name of Ra are you doing here then? Lol! 


	4. Time To Burn

Inspired by the heat of the moment- I passed my Grade 8 violin exam with a Distinction! I am so happy!

The title of the poem is taken from The Rasmus song, Time To Burn.

This can also be applied to Yami…in case you may wonder what this has to do with Yugioh at all…

* * *

Time To Burn

Flame of courage burns in my heart  
As I take my last few strides.  
The path to success lies out in front  
Distraction and danger looms in on every side.

Too long have I been painstakingly striving,  
Always been just below the best.  
Too long have I been monotonically driving  
Now I am better than all the rest.

Too hard I have toiled all these years  
Melodramatic flame flares in my mind  
Too harsh have I been on my spirit  
Soon I will be able to rejoin my own kind.

It is time to end this journey of life  
No need to assuage me from my fears.  
This game is won; my purpose is done  
No more need for blood, sweat and tears.

In this life there are too many surprises  
Many lessons you will have to learn.  
The burden of unfinished business is lifted  
I spread my wings and burn.

* * *

Heads up! Free champagne to every reviewer! I have played the violin for eight whole years, now at last I have finished my final exam! It really is time to burn now!

If you enjoyed this, why don't you check out my other poetry collection, titled under 'Legion Of Darkness'? Bakura looks forward to devouring your soul there...


	5. Devil Struck Lover

I hope this poem isn't too suggestive...:wink: and I hope no one is offended by the religious-ness...

* * *

Devil-struck Lover

You play me like the Devil,  
No escape from your haunting eyes,  
An icy bolt shivers through my spirit  
As I unravel the truth behind these lies.

So satisfied, yet this feels so wrong,  
Gently, you press my buttons one by one,  
But the Devil's fire flows through both our veins  
Intertwined, you have never felt so strong.

But be wary, for not all is as it seems  
You cannot judge a fallen book by its cover  
For I am the snake that struck Adam and Eve  
And soon you will be my Devil-struck Lover!

Into an apple, your fiery passion bites  
Before long you strip down to my golden core,  
One fleeting kiss, a second of bliss,  
And your soul is sealed with me for evermore.

* * *

I wrote this in two minutes at 11pm last night, when a wave of inspiration just slammed into me! Does that happen to anyone else? 


	6. We Are One

Inspired by the two alter egos in Stevenson's 'Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde'. Yep, I have to write an essay on good versus evil…shiver…Each verse is told from the opposite's POV.

* * *

We Are One

Yami, he is my soul, my dark.  
My alter ego, companion, my friend.  
For where he is the dark, I am the light,  
Like Yin and Yang interlocked till the end.

Bitter struggles ensue throughout the sands of time,  
As each half fights for control.  
Eventually my Hikari succumbs, the weakling that is he,  
It looks like we're ready to rock and roll!

A wild notion flashes across my mind,  
Electricity surges through my veins like fire.  
I am filled with hatred, for the world and her purity,  
What can I do to quench this decadent desire?

At last! I am free; I swagger through town,  
Tripping up infants, and slurring off innocent men,  
I grab a fellow and send him to the Shadows  
And cackle! I really must do this again!

Help! I feel so alone, and powerless,  
Adrift on the black tides of the lonely and lost.  
As I sink into my misery I am anchored by one thought  
To regain control of my body at all costs!

Ha! My Hikari has left, self destroyed and shattered  
Banished, he is too far-gone to return  
And even if he comes back nothing will matter,  
For I will crucify him and watch him scream as he burns!

I grasp my last straw, my silver arrow of purity  
And gasp as I am ascended free.  
From the depths I emerge, I have come back from the dead,  
To settle this, Yami, between you and me.

What is this? My Hikari, he thrusts an arrow into my heart,  
In a mist of pain, I go up in flames.  
My sins flash before my eyes as I realize  
That this is the end of my sadistic games.

One last struggle, which reflection is destroyed?  
Could it be me? _No!_ Argh, what have you done to me!  
Help! We repent our sins and confess!  
_One last stand in my body_…no! Let go! We are free…

* * *

Hope you liked the schizophrenic ending. Creepy, huh? 


	7. It's Too Late, My Love

Too late, my love for those that don't do French. Correct me if the grammar is wrong!

Basically Téa declaring her undying love for Yami, or me declaring my undying love for any one of the imaginary characters I have become infatuated with.

* * *

C'est trop tard, mon amour

Can't you see that my heart is breaking?  
Eternally locked, my body is shaking  
I yearn for your kiss, for your love, for your bite,  
For us to be together as the Shadows of the Night  
I would walk to the end of the world for you  
Dive to the bottom of the pits of Hell for you,  
I follow in your steps, shimmer in your dreams  
Holler in your thoughts, though I am not what I seem.  
Just an innocent once with no concepts in my mind  
Until I saw you, I realized how I'd been blind.  
Too late now, you have me caught in your spell,  
Like a butterfly in a web, my soul is yours to sell  
All I want is one lock of your hair,  
One hint of your scent, I can track you to your lair.  
Too late now, for you to have realized  
Too late now, for you have me hypnotised.

* * *

Yay or nay? Did it convey the point across? I thought I'd do something more relaxing after the Jekyll/Hyde-Hikari/Yami poem! 


	8. Eternal Rest

Hope this poem is not too morbid! Originally, I planned to have this in my other anthology 'Legions Of Darkness', as it definitely applies to Ryou or Bakura, but this could just as easily apply to anyone else.

* * *

Eternal Rest

Weary of this world, I lay down my broken head,  
To embrace an illusionary realm of daggered dreams.  
Maybe it's time to give up my struggle and join the ranks of the dead  
My brief interlude is punctuated with my piercing screams.

This endless nightmare is my death, not my life  
Why must I live out a superficial lie?  
Why we all must suffer is what I cannot contrive  
Maybe I should just welcome the end and curl up to die.

But what keeps me from falling off the cliff?  
What chains me to the vanilla sky?  
That I do not know any longer, but the one that is stronger,  
Is the part of me that wishes to fly.

Nothing can erase the scars of my pain,  
The agony I have been through must have passed every test  
What have I to lose but everything to gain?  
The darkness settles as I begin my eternal rest.

* * *

Did it work? Do you want to curl up and die? No! Please don't!  
Anyway, did youspot my reference to the wonderful but weird film 'Vanilla Sky'? 


	9. Falling

Could be a song about insecurities…don't know what I'm gonna do with this one yet.

* * *

Falling

Are you scared of falling, _falling_?  
Is that why you're bound with chains?  
Somewhere in the world a lost soul is stalling  
Their inevitable descent to the pit of their pain.

Straws shimmer through your fingers as you clutch at thin air  
As your body falls, you can't help but stop and stare  
Too late, you realize that you are falling-

Never-ending hunt runs through your dark mind  
How can you cope with your knife sharp dreams?  
Unseen footsteps chase you from behind  
Any minute now you might jerk awake from your broken sleep.

Straws shimmer through your fingers as you clutch at thin air  
As your body falls, you can't help but stop and stare  
Too late, you realize that you are falling-

You can't scream, you can't shout  
No one hears your pitiful calling,  
Puff of wind, the ground rushes up  
Too late you realize that you are falling.

* * *

Think it would make a good song? 


	10. Faded

A Yami's reflection. You choose who.

* * *

Faded

Invisible is what I am  
Lost in the shadows of the midnight world,  
Mysteries of the twilight  
Sweep by me like forgotten pearls.

An eternity ago it now seems to me  
My spirit flowed like molten flesh and fire  
Passionate then, my senses aflame  
I was overcome with mortal death and desire.

Now my soul is cold, my heart is dead,  
Spirited away by the lost call of the haunted  
Pale as glass, as distant as ether,  
They see through the heart that I so long ago flaunted.

There is no more need for an invisible soul  
Everyday I am confined to the cell in my mind.  
When autumn leaves blow, over the calm smooth lake,  
I'll depart from this world with not so much as a glance behind.

Slowly, like sand I fade away,  
Slipping to the next realm with gentle ease,  
Until I am no more than a ghostly whisper  
Borne above the dying breeze.

* * *

Like? R n' R please! 


	11. Storm

Someone's had it with life, I wonder who...

* * *

Storm

Rain patters on the sill of my dark, gloomy room,  
Whilst I finish my epistle by candlelight,  
Thistles of pain prick at my solitary tears,  
I wrap my cloak around myself as I slip away into the night.

Black gale is brewing, cold and fierce,  
I hold my head proud in the storm,  
Lashes of wind whip at my tear streaked face,  
I know I won't be back in the morn.

Angry clouds swirl in the cauldron of despair  
As torrents of darkness rain down on the land.  
An energy bolt crackles, illuminating the furore,  
It is there in the midst of the whirlwind I stand.

Ten thousand kilowatts of angst accumulate in one bolt  
Point of blue energy aims directly at my heart  
Like an arrow it hits its target straight and true  
Sending my body to oblivion and ripping my soul apart.

* * *

I wrote this when I was feeling down. Don't worry; I have plans for a full life, but what a way to go! 


	12. Angel Dust Wings

A poem I wrote to say goodbye to my English teacher, who is moving to Spain this summer.

**

* * *

**

**Angel Dust Wings **

It is time for the swallows to return to their nests  
The bitter frost of winter is closing in  
Another leaf falls, yet your heart still stalls  
Reminding you of your inevitable decision.  
Your angel dust wings have been torn in two,  
You can only watch as the lilies fade away  
Bound to this cruel world, yet you must move on  
Another sun brings another new day.  
Still the ties of friendship hold us fast  
Another year passes, another leaf falls  
When distant waves lap on timeless shores  
Your heart threatens to tear down your fortress walls.  
Your wings have healed; it is time to go  
Remember even angels can shed sparkling tears  
Heartfelt memories swamp all your thoughts  
With one last sigh you swallow your last fears.  
So forget me not for time moves on  
Our lives come and go but friendship holds fast  
Wave goodbye to your sorrows  
Spread your wings to the sky  
And embrace tomorrow with a twinkle in your eye.

* * *

I was thinking how this could also be applied to the characters from Yugioh, what do you think? 


	13. Castles in the Sky

I haven't updated this collection in a while, but when I wrote this poem I thought it really fitted here.

25/9/05

* * *

Castles in the Sky

Look up ahead, the maiden's golden stare  
Can you see her tragic stone cold eye?  
Forever gazing into worlds beyond  
Forever following the path to the castles in the sky

The Piper is calling; you catch hold of his hand  
A forgotten walk through the fields of gold  
Each sun-dried sheaf waves to the light  
Forever pointing up to the castles in the sky

The kiss of the Phantom, so soft and sweet  
Is enough to wake you up from your tragic life  
Rosebuds nudge you, gently guiding you home  
To the salt sprayed glamour of the castles in the sky

A Magician's deathly kiss, frosts the icing of your foe  
With the right magic you too can learn to fly  
Catch a Dragon's beating wings into flights of fantasy  
To the tip of the clouds of the castles in the sky

If you are ever lost, the duellists will be waiting  
Their hearts are in their cards, this you can't deny  
Just a staircase away, though the gates may be locked  
There will always be a way to the castles in the sky.

* * *

The cards referring to in this poem are Mystical Elf, Dragon Piper, Witty Phantom, Dark Magician and the Blue Eyes. 


End file.
